Katarina
Katarina was the Cêpan of Number Six. She was one of the last surviving Cêpan following the Mogadorian invasion and travelled to Earth, where she was to fulfill her task of training and educating Six in order to prepare her for the inevitable resistance against the Mogadorians. Personality and Traits Katarina takes great pride in being a Loric, and carries out her responsibility as Six's Cêpan down to near perfection, constantly aiming to be one step ahead of the Mogs' efforts to find them. Katarina can be compared to Four's Cêpan, Henri, when it comes to how she handles her duties as a Cêpan on Earth. Like Henri, she is very cautious and makes careful decisions before acting, and is always planning ahead in the event that she and Six should have to move. Katarina has a strong bond with Six and deeply cares for her. She is a part of every training session of Number Six and helps her develop her fighting abilities. Katarina seems to be a little more lenient than some of the other Cêpans on Earth, often letting Number Six attend school (as Number Four did), attend summer camps, and go out for walks on her own. Katarina also seems to react unusually to "moments of high stress", which is mentioned in Six's Legacy as "she laughs when she should be stern, gets serious when she should laugh". Katarina claims that she had multiple loves back on Lorien, which may indicate she was a bit of a flirt. Despite always being so vigilant in her efforts to keep her and Six safe, she seems to have a few hobbies an average, everyday woman in her 30s-40s on Earth would have (i.e watching movies with handsome actors, playing games with Number Six, etc). History At an unknown point, Katarina is named as Six's Cêpan. She escaped with Six and the rest of the Garde and Cêpan during the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien. Once on Earth, she would have met with a Greeter who gave her items and information that would help her settle on the planet. She moved around America with Six, moving regularly and whenever they slipped up on their back story, all the while giving Six intense training sessions. In Mexico, she allows Six to reply to a blog post written by Number Two and shortly after the Garde receive their second scar. They leave immediately, but the Mogadorians catch up to them and follow them. In New York, Katarina decided that they would move to Australia, but they are caught by the Mogadorians and Katarina is severely tortured. Death When Katarina and Number Six are captured, they are taken to the Mogadorian stronghold in West Virginia. There they are locked up, and Katarina is brutally tortured for information on a daily basis. The Mogadorian in charge of the torture eventually brings Number Six in to see her battered Cêpan. As the Mogadorian threatens to torture Katarina, Six can only watch as she dangles from the chains she is attached to. As the Mog hammers them both with questions about them and their people, Katarina's only response to them was that she spit blood on the floor at his feet. Six answers these questions with harmless info that the Mogadorian believes. The final question which ultimately led to Katarina's end was "What Number are you?". Six lies and tells him she is Number Eight. After getting the information he needed, the Mog proceeds to tell Six that she is weak and that she can not be put in the same group as the Loric who died defending their planet. He said, "You. You have nothing, Number Eight." He then pierces Katarina's heart with his sword and Katarina looks up to meet Six's gaze one last time, as she is proud that she did not tell him the truth. Trivia *In "I Am Number Four", Henri asks Six where Katarina is, suggesting that either her Loric name is Katarina or that she chose her human name early on in the ship headed for Earth. *Katarina is presumably the fourth Cêpan to be killed, having died after the Cêpans of Eight (Reynolds), One (Hilde), and Two (Conrad Hoyle), while before those of Five (Albert), Three, Nine (Sandor), Four (Henri), Seven (Adelina) and Ella (Crayton). *She is one of the only three female Cêpans to escape from Lorien. Others being Hilde and Adelina. *She is one of the only two Cêpans to be captured and tortured by Mogadorians. Other Cêpan was Sandor. Category:Cêpan Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Number Six Category:Mogadorian Invasion of Earth Casualties Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentor Cêpan